Jmc World Cup
The Jmc World Cup is a series of YouTube football tournaments hosted by the YouTube channel JCA1009. jmc World Cup History: from bits to the "virtual world for real" jmc World Cups are created by JCA1009, a youtuber that owns jmc TV (https://www.youtube.com/user/JCA1009). He always wanted to create world from nothing or simulations. He always enjoyed creating competitions. A restless boy and a vivid imagination was the perfect combination for the birth of the jmc World Cups. Spain '92: When the jmc World Cup was a dream JCA1009 started his virtual cups at 1992, playing them with his friends with the Sega Genesis console, with a video game called World Trophy Soccer, created by Krisalis Software and published by Virgin. Here, a video about that video game: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUhLa6Qi1KY. Then, in 1993 with FIFA International Soccer (more about that console at: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sega_Genesis; you can watch the video game from 1993 here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F0uV9QWA8kM). The first jmc World Cup that he officially made was Spain 1992, and there is no registries about matches, results and more. Even still there was no jmc prefix. The name of competition contained only the country name and the year in which it would be played. He made a file with an old PC XT 8088 with a monochrome monitor and used a printer to get the fixture on paper. The precarious and pixelated logo of this first world cup was in blank and white (papers white): a ball with its hexagons, some lines giving the idea of motion and the phrase "Spain ´92" in spanish. Similarity recalled with the logo of the FIFA World Cup Spain 82, but, without the flag and with that "pixelated lines". JCA1009 thought that he could do the same competitions with the same host as FIFA but ten years later: Spain 82 it would be his Spain 92; Mexico 86, his Mexico 96, and so on. But then he liked to make that "virtual cup" and he didn't waited to make another. Before starting the cup, JCA1009 decided that he could manage 6 of the 24 participants. To select the teams, he make a draw. All matches were played at "friendly match" option. When he played with friends, they had to manage other teams that it wasn't already selected by JCA1009. There were also CPU vs. CPU matches. The cup lasted a month and its has the first champion of jmc World Cup history: Germany. JCA1009 only remembers that the final was Argentina (controlled by him) vs. Germany (CPU). We don't have data about the result, but he said that "there were a lot of goals from both sides". JCA1009's friends played the first matches but with him but the rest were JCA1009 vs. CPU and CPU vs. CPU. Then, his friends wanted to know "who won". That would set a precedent almost 20 years later, when there were social networks and the ability to share videos with all the world thanks to the Internet. At that time, his friends wanted to know who had won the cup, which teams were the highlights, etc. Thus was born the "prehistoric" version of the jmc World Cup. Format of jmc World Cup Spain '92 - 24 finalists. - 23 teams qualified by preliminary competition. - Host automatically qualified. - Six groups of four teams (top two in each group qualified for the knock-out stage in the second round, together with the four best third-placed teams, the final matches in each group were played simultaneously). - Second round (knock-out stage, winners proceeding to quarter-finals - in a case of a draw after extra time penalty shoot-outs were used to decide). - Quarter-finals (knock-out stage). - Semi-finals. - Third-place play-off. - Final. England '93: Recicled version of Spain '92 This world cup was literally a clone version of Spain '92. Same format, same logo (only changed "Spain '92" for "England '93"). But with a new video game: the first FIFA of all times: FIFA International Soccer (1993). Why England? It was a way to pay tribute to one of the fathers of football as we know it today. JCA1009 said: "Argentina won this cup. I don't remember well but I think the final match was England (CPU) vs. Argentina (me)". He added that Germany lost in the semifinals. Format of jmc World Cup Englad '93 - 24 finalists. - 22 teams qualified by preliminary competition. - Host and World Cup holder automatically qualified. - Six groups of four teams (top two in each group qualified for the knock-out stage in the second round, together with the four best third-placed teams, the final matches in each group were played simultaneously). - Second round (knock-out stage, winners proceeding to quarter-finals - in a case of a draw after extra time penalty shoot-outs were used to decide). - Quarter-finals (knock-out stage). - Semi-finals. - Third-place play-off. - Final. Germany '94: The year of the Teutons JCA1009 thought that Germany was very solid in real life to become a host of his virtual cup. So he reused (again) old formats: same logo, same video game and same format. But this time, the jmc World Cup would have an interesting addition: the official song of Germany '94. With an old program for PC, a poor speaker and a big work with patterns, JCA1009 made a special song for this competition. It's the first jmc World Cup to have its own anthem. Extensive, varied rhythms and a little weird, the song became the emblem of the cup. With a little ballad and a little techno, JCA1009 conveyed his bizarre personal evolution in a rigid and powerful Germany ready to take over the world cup at its home. Germany won the cup and the Teutons became the first to have more than one world title at the jmc World Cup's history. Germany '98: The eternal duel After for year, JCA1009 come back with his tradition to make virtual world cups. He had lived many things and was ready to relaunch the world cup. For this purpose, he had no better idea of repeating the host team: Germany. He reworked the logo and the fixture design. There is no further data about it. Germany '98 was made in FIFA 97 (PC) from EA Sports. You can watch a video of FIFA 97 here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yzq1XxiBiDk. This time, Argentina stole Germany's dream and beat them at their home. The South Americans became the second country to obtain two world titles at the jmc World Cup. Italy 2003: New millennium, new engine, new cup Five years had to pass to start a new jmc World Cup. At this time, the tournament was called "World Cup". This time, JCA1009 called it "FIFA World Cup" for obvious reasons. JCA1009 had a Playstation 2 and a stay in Mexico. And he wanted some changes for his virtual world. The format changed (now with 32 finalists) and the engine would be Pro Evolution Soccer 3: the first jmc World Cup to use PES. Besides, JCA1009 would play with Argentina and Mexico (all matches), and he will manage one team to play all matches selecting it with a coin toss. But he still played with his 8 teams that he drawed before the competition. If two of his teams had to play each other, then he had to make a coin toss to decide which he would use. The cup was amazing. It was so surprising and interesting that Nigeria became champion of Italy 2003. This is the last jmc World Cup of the "prehistoric era". Some features will be lost until 2011 ... others would improve. However, the above set an invaluable precedent in this "virtual world for real" that so many would enjoy from its first appearance in the YouTube channel jmc TV. Spain 2005: the "prehistoric era" is the past Main article: http://jmc-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Jmc_World_Cup_Spain_2005 Pro Evolution Soccer 4 (PS2) was the engine of this cup. In the main article you'll find all info that we could add because JCA1009 has records since this world cup. This time JCA1009 wanted to pick up the first host of the cup as a reboot of the world. While enjoying the cup, JCA1009 thought it would be a great idea if he could share with more people this virtual competition; have more viewers. Interestingly, born in the same year one of the social networks for audiovisual content compatir most influential of all time: YouTube. As you can see, jmc Universe is older than YouTube. This cup was a milestone not only for what has been said: JCA1009 downloaded some mods of the Internet and he modified them. Then, through a pendrive, he installed them to his PES 4 version (PS2) to have the real kits of teams that participated in the cup. It is the first time that the jmc Universe has "mods". Holland 2006: The beginning of the records era Main article: http://jmc-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Jmc_World_Cup_Holland_2006 This is one of the tournaments with the highest amount of information collected in the history of jmc cups. Not only we have the results of every match, but authors of the goals, assists, etc. This cup is the third to use Pro Evolution Soccer as engine (PES 5 on PS2). And it's the first time that JCA1009 make a "kind of" Road To World Cup to decide which teams will qualify for the final stage of the competition. Mexico 2007: In honor of Mexican friends Main article: ''http://jmc-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Jmc_World_Cup_Mexico_2007 x. Tournaments and Winners In total 9 nations have won the tournament. Argentina holds the record of most victories having won the tournament four times. The current champions are Czech Republic who won the most recent tournament. '''1992' *'Host nation': Spain *'Winners': Germany 1993 *'Host nation': England *'Winners': Argentina 1994 *'Host nation': Germany *'Winners': Germany 1998 *'Host nation': Germany *'Winners': Argentina 2003 *'Host nation': Italy *'Winners': Nigeria 2005 *'Host nation': Spain *'Winners': Spain *'Runners-up': Italy 2006 *'Host nation': Holland *'Winners': Holland *'Runners-up': England 2007 *'Host nation': Mexico *'Winners': Italy *'Runners-up': Ivory Coast 2008 *'Host nation': South Korea *'Winners': Argentina *'Runners-up': Brazil 2009 *'Host nation': Nigeria *'Winners': South Africa *'Runners-up': Israel 2010 *'Host nation': Brazil *'Winners': Argentina *'Runners-up': Slovenia 2011 *'Host nation': France *'Winners': Brazil *'Runners-up': USA 2012 *'Host nation': Japan *'Winners': Italy *'Runners-up': Portugal 2014 *'Host nation': Serbia *'Winners': Czech Republic *'Runners-up': Paraguay [[Jmc World Cup Germany 2017|'2017']]' ' *'Host nation': Germany *'Winners': England *'Runners-up': Spain Category:Before jmc World Cup Spain 2005 Category:Tournaments